


Grief

by MJRoX



Series: Souls of Fire and Ice [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, Family, Fantasy, Grief, M/M, Omegaverse, Other, letting go of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: As Rowan prepares to begin his presentation, he thinks back to his brother, who had once gone through the same thing he will... just with different results.
Relationships: Conrad Ross/Rowan Blackthorn, Rowan Blackthorn & Chyrsanthos Blackthorn
Series: Souls of Fire and Ice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938508
Kudos: 1





	Grief

He shivered, collapsing into his bed, watching the rain pelt down from outside his window. Soon. Rowan thought to himself, the panic rising within him. It’s too soon. He listened for the door, waiting for it to creak open, bringing Conrad inside. I’m not ready. He bit his lip and brought his trembling hand up to wipe away the forming tears. 

The door swung open, its hinges creaking. “I was worried when I didn’t see you at breakfast.” It was Conrad, who offered him the small smile and slid into the bed. “I brought you some toast.”  
“Thanks.” Rowan mumbled, sitting up to face him. “It’s coming.”   
“And you’ll be fine.” His golden eyes fiery, forged in conviction. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

He stuck his tongue out weakly, swiping the piece of toast. “But what if I’m not...”   
“None of that darling,” he rubs his hand against Rowan’s cheek, smiling as he relaxes into the touch. “You’re going to be fine.”

~~~

Conrad remembered the older boy clearly. He knew him, had trained with him on occasion. The boys name was Chyrsanthos, after the chrysanths plant and he had been Rowan’s elder brother. He was Rowan’s age when he died, alone and scared, destined to never meet his mate. The boys golden hair haunted him, present in his mother and younger sister, Faye, his eyes following him from beyond the grave. 

He wouldn’t allow the boy before him to follow after him, to leave him alone. He kissed Rowan’s forehead, tucking him back into bed, a sad smile on his face. “You’ll be fine.”   
“Don’t leave me alone.”   
“You know I won’t.”

~~~  
His eyes shut, for just a second and he could see him. His brother, smiling softly at him. Chyrsanthos would have been there himself, if he’d survived, just as tradition stated. Rowan could imagine how life would’ve gone now. His brother would have become a combat mage, with his defensive walls and his skills with the blade. He smiled, softly to himself. They would have trained together, lived together. The golden haired boy would’ve been the first in line to threaten Conrad, the only thing that kept him together. 

But that would never happen now, as the stone marker that sat underneath his tree reminded him. Rowan’s brother was dead, and now all that was left where the memories. Climbing up his grandpas Elm tree, swimming in the lake, his first sword. Rowan carried the memories, holding them close. He wasn’t ready, not to present, not to let go. The guilt he felt grounded him, the memories acting as his roots that would one day ground his own tree.

He could feel Conrad on his left, seated in the rickety wooden chair that his brother would have used. He let the boys magic wash over him and imagined for a second that his brother was in his place. The shade whispered softly, resting a hand on his own, the familiar magic warming him. “You’ll be fine.” He whispered. “Let me go.”

He gave into the cold, burying himself into Conrad’s warmth and with a small whimper, let his brother go.


End file.
